Solve for $q$ : $q - 29 = 4$
Explanation: Add $29$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ q - 29 &=& 4 \\ \\ {+29} && {+29} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-29 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{4} \\ q &=& 4 {+ 29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 33$